1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of data in communication networks, and more particularly to the process of receiving a plurality of packets of data which relate to a common block of data, and efficiently providing such data to an application.
2. Description of Related Art
Network communications are often described with respect to layers of network protocols. According to a standard description, the layers include the physical layer, the datalink layer, the network layer (also called routing layer), the transport layer, and the application layer. Thus modem communication standards, such as the Transport Control Protocol TCP, the Internet Protocol IP, and IEEE 802 standards, can be understood as organizing the tasks necessary for data communications into layers. There are a variety of types of protocols that are executed at each layer according to this model. The particular protocols utilized at each layer are mixed and matched in order to provide so called protocol stacks or protocol suites for operation of a given communication channel.
The protocol stacks typically operate in a host system which includes a network adapter comprised of hardware that provides a physical connection to a network medium, and software instructions referred to as medium access control MAC drivers for managing the communication between the adapter hardware and the protocol stack in the host system. The adapter generally includes circuitry and connectors for communication over a communication medium, and translates the data to and from the digital form used by the protocol stack and the MAC driver, and a form that may be transmitted over the communication medium.
Generally according to this model, processes at the application layer, including applications and file systems, rely on the lower layers of the communication protocol stack for transferring the data between stations in the network. The application layer requests services from the protocol stack which includes transport layer, network layer and datalink layer processes distributed between the MAC driver and other components of the stack. In a similar way, data which is received across the network is passed up the protocol stack to the application layer at which actual work on the data involved is accomplished.
In current implementations, received packets are generally moved sequentially into host buffers allocated by the MAC driver for the adapter, as they arrive. These buffers are then provided to the host protocol stack, which generally copies them once or twice to internal buffers of its own before the payload data finally gets copied to the application or the file system buffer. This sequential passing of the data up the protocol stack is required so that the processes in the particular protocol suite are able to individually handle the tasks necessary according to the protocol at each layer. However, these multiple copies of the data hurt performance of the system. In particular, the CPU of the computer is used for each copy of the packet, and a significant load is placed on the memory subsystem in the computer. With technologies like gigabit Ethernet, and other technology in which the data rates of the physical layer of the network is increasing, these copy operations may become an important limiting factor in improving performance of personal computer architectures to levels approaching the capability of the networks to which they are connected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques which avoid one or more of these copies of the packets as they pass up the protocol stacks. By eliminating multiple copies of the packet, the raw performance of the receiving end station can be increased, and the scalability of the receive process can be improved.